


The Scientific Method

by thewickedloki



Series: Inversionverse [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedloki/pseuds/thewickedloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scientific method is a systematic and logical approach to understanding the workings of the universe. It involves multiple steps for the gathering of data, the formulation of hypotheses, and the testing of that data to determine the validity of that hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observation

"Well, that was unexpected. Certainly didn't intend to end up here, wherever _here_ is." Loki got unsteadily to his feet and watched the being dismount from his board. "I am Loki, prince of Asgard, and I've a rather unpleasant feeling that I know exactly who you are."

"I suspect that you do."

"I don't suppose you're feeling generous today, are you?" Loki glanced up, the dizziness becoming gradually worse rather than improving. "I'm not entirely sure where we are."

"We are on an uninhabited planet in the edges of the galaxy to which you and your companions are native. This world is just beginning to develop life." The strange white eyes scanned what looked like nothing more than rock with an appreciation Loki couldn't understand. "The most primitive of creatures begin to develop even now, far below us in deep underground lakes."

"...fascinating, and yet entirely useless to me at the moment." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The air is a bit thin here. I don't suspect my companions will be able to awake at any time soon unless they're better able to breathe."

The being nodded. "Correct, and it was for their sake that I awoke you with the power cosmic." His eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Loki, prince of Asgard, how you have come to serve Thanos of Titan."

"I could ask you a similar question, herald of Galactus, but as I've recently betrayed my would-be master, I think it prudent to bring my companions safely home before continuing this little chat."

"I will return you all to your home after we have spoken."

One corner of Loki's mouth twitched. "With all due respect, I'm a bit more concerned about their lives than your curiosity."

"They will live. I am able to sustain them for a time."

Loki exhaled slowly through his nose. "I'll answer any questions you like once I'm assured of their welfare."

The being paused, then nodded. "As you wish." A strange glow moved over Thor and Jane, and Loki felt a knot of tension in his stomach ease.

Thor groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "What is this?"

Loki ignored him and knelt beside Jane, sliding a hand under the back of her head as she stirred. "My dear Doctor Foster, you're missing a rather remarkable research opportunity. If you'd be so kind as to wake up..."

Jane winced before opening her eyes. "...Loki?"

"The last time I checked, yes."

"What just happened?"

"We seem to be on the other side of the galaxy, outside of Yggdrasil." He traced his thumb under her eye, then bent his neck to touch his forehead to hers. "I'll find a way to bring you home, Jane. I swear it."

Her eyes widened. "We're _what?_ "

Loki held the sides of her face gently as her breath quickened. "Jane, please listen to me. The air is thinner here, and if you are not calm, you may faint again. I promise you that we are all safe, and that we will find our way home. You have my _word_ , Jane. I won't allow anything to happen to you. Please be calm."

"How am I supposed to be _calm_ right now?"

"Use that marvelous intellect and curiosity. Panic will do nothing." He ran his thumbs across her cheekbones. "Think of this as a once in a lifetime opportunity for first-hand observations of everything you've devoted your life to studying." He smoothed the hair back from her forehead. "Breathe in and count to seven, and then breathe out and count to nine."

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled, opening them again on the exhale, and looked around her. "Oh my _god_ ," she whispered, taking in the alien view of constellations before turning her head. She jumped as the being met her eyes.

"I am called the Silver Surfer," he said, voice even and measured. "Herald of Galactus, the eater of worlds."

"Jane Foster," she replied, gripping Loki's arm to pull herself into a sitting position. "...how worried should I be right now?"

"Mjolnir is gone." Thor whirled around, fists clenching and unclenching rapidly. "Where is it?"

Loki looked up at him. "What do you mean, it's _gone?_ "

"I mean it isn't _here_ , Loki!"

"Where is it?"

"If I knew that, would I be asking?" Thor spun around again. "What have you _done?_ "

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I haven't done _anything_ , Thor. I woke up here exactly as disoriented as you. I can't even lift the damnable hammer, how in the nine realms am I supposed to have done _anything_ with it?"

"I believe the hammer is still on Earth," the Surfer said. "And it appears that the alterations made to the Tesseract's energy patterns altered the course of your journey through the Nothingness and brought you here after the craft carrying those weapons destroyed three quarters of the Chitauri force. I will bring you back with the power cosmic, but first, I must insist upon answers to my questions." He turned back to Loki. "I may have answers for you in return, for I believe that we share a similar goal in defeating Thanos."

Loki moved his arm around Jane's waist and helped her to stand without taking his eyes off of the Surfer. "Your power should make you an equal to Thanos. I fail to see why you require anything from me."

"My goal is to preserve life."

Jane shook her head. "How are you preserving life if you're finding worlds for Galactus to eat? Why do you work for Galactus in the first place?"

The Surfer leaned on his board. "Fair questions, Jane Foster. I became his herald so that he would spare my home world, and I seek out energy-rich planets without sentient life, such as this one."

"What was your home world?"

"A place called Zenn-La, where I was called Norrin Radd. It is within this galaxy, but far from here." He seemed to smile. "You are a scientist?"

"Yeah, I'm an astrophysicist."

"Then this must be a remarkable opportunity for you."

She shook herself. "No, because it seems like my entire planet is in danger right now, and we're on the other side of the galaxy."

"Not quite so far as that." The Surfer turned back to Loki. "Your former master, Thanos. Why does he move toward Earth?"

"He seeks the Infinity Gems," Thor said, taking a step forward. "The Tesseract was discovered on Midgard years ago. Thanos wishes it to augment his powers to determine the locations of the gems and destroy Yggdrasil for Lady Death."

The Surfer bowed his head, brows furrowed. "I feared as much. The gems are scattered, but with the Tesseract, he will be able to locate them, one by one."

Loki let go of Jane and forced his expression to remain smooth. "If he does that, we are all as good as dead. He must be stopped."

"Agreed." The Surfer looked at Jane. "The Infinity Gems would give Thanos unlimited power. He would, in essence, become God."

Jane shook her head. "We can't let that happen."

"No, we can't, which is why we may need the Surfer's help." Loki raised his eyebrows. "I wonder if that was what brought us here," he mused quietly.

"Galactus hungers, and I cannot ignore his hunger lest innocent lives be lost. We must move quickly." The board turned and hovered in the air between them, and the Surfer nodded. "The three of you must come with me. I will return you to Earth, and we have no time to waste."

Jane blinked. "...I'm going to ride through space on a silver surfboard." She shook her head. "Where's Darcy when I need her?"


	2. Pattern Recognition

Thor scrubbed a hand over his face and stared out at the bleak wasteland of rock around them. Loki left Jane in the company of the Surfer—for if he'd intended them harm they'd already be dead—and stood beside his brother. "Rare for us to be at the mercy of greater beings, isn't it? In a place where life is beginning, no less. We truly could be gods here."

"I don't have Mjolnir, Loki."

"We were jettisoned through the Nothingness to the other side of the galaxy. I'm surprised we could hold onto Jane, let alone a hammer."

Thor looked down and shook his head. "You do not understand."

Loki raised an eyebrow and placed a hand over his chest. "Oh, my sincerest apologies, are you no longer Thor without your hammer?"

He turned and grabbed Loki's collar, shouting the words. "I _told_ you that you would not understand! My power—"

"Your power is but a _piece_ of who you are!" Loki's voice raised in volume to match. "You think that _I_ of all people know nothing of losing your power? I haven't been in Asgard for that precise reason for nearly the last two years. Am I no longer Loki because I lived as a mortal?" He pointed at Jane. " _She_ taught me otherwise, and the noble heir apparent would do well to listen to the mortals! What do we lose when we live so long with such power at our beck and call, brother?"

"A great deal more than you realize," the Surfer said, and they both turned to stare at him. "You have not known the reality of death, of mortality, because you have not faced such an abrupt termination to existence."

Loki pulled away as Thor released him. "I have."

The Surfer shook his head. "You have come close, but your life never ended. It merely changed."

Jane looked up at him. "What about you?"

"Norrin Radd is dead. His loves, his aspirations, his fears, every success and failure, every moment of sorrow and joy. Norrin Radd is gone." The Surfer almost seemed to smile again, with such torment evident in his stance that Loki bit back his reply. For all that Thanos had done to him, it was possible that Galactus had done even worse to this man.

"I'm sorry."

Loki watched Jane curiously. He had never doubted that she was capable of such kindness, but to see it now turned toward the herald of Galactus, after everything they'd been through...

"I thank you for the sentiment, but we must hurry." The Surfer looked at Thor. "I will bring you to Earth to retrieve your weapon."

"Galactus will be drawn to Thanos, will he not?" Loki flexed his hand. "If Thanos upsets the balance of death, there won't be as many planets for Galactus to consume."

"Or there will be more," Thor said quietly. "Is Yggdrasil in danger from Galactus?"

The Surfer nodded. "Yes. I seek planets without life for him, but he grows weary of it. I do not know how long I can hold him back."

"I'm certainly not advising that we speak with Hela and Mephisto again," Loki mused. "We may be in trouble."

Jane turned slowly to him. "Now we're in trouble. It's been fine up until now."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Was that a bit of sarcasm, Doctor Foster?"

She held two fingers up, barely apart. "Just a little."

"How long will the journey back to Midgard take from here?"

"Not long. The power cosmic allows me to bend reality, much as Loki's power allows him to move through the Nothingness." The Surfer stood on the edge of his board and held a hand down to Jane to help her up.

Loki looked Thor over. "You're going to have to hold your breath if we're all meant to fit on that." Thor swatted at him, and he laughed.

Thor's expression softened. "I feared I would not hear that sound again."

Loki cleared his throat. "Let's not have any emotional upheaval while the cosmos as we know it is about to be destroyed." He furrowed his brow, then looked at the Surfer. "...but the oaf has a point. I haven't genuinely laughed in some time. It almost feels as though I..." His eyes widened slightly, and the Surfer nodded.

"You moved beyond the reach of Thanos's power."

"And what of the Tesseract?"

"It is between realities, within the Nothingness."

Jane locked eyes with Loki. "Which means Thanos could get it."

"That's possible." He turned to Thor. "Go to Midgard for Mjolnir and return to Asgard. I have to find the cube."

"And what match do you believe you will be against Thanos, brother?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't see any other option."

"There is another option." The Surfer moved between Thor and Loki. "I will find the Tesseract and return it to Asgard after I have brought you back to Earth, and we will form our plans from there."

Jane blinked. "...how _are_ we all going to fit on this thing?"

Loki smirked. "That's simple." He flicked his wrist, and where Thor once stood, a small golden puppy with bright blue eyes growled at him. Jane's jaw dropped.

"He's going to kill you."

"Perhaps, but I've outrun him before." He gathered the puppy in his arms, barely avoiding the snapping jaws. "Don't misbehave. Jane, if you would be so kind."

Jane held Thor under his front legs, and the dog whined sadly. "...oh my god."

"A rather pitiful excuse for a god now." Loki snickered. "My dear Doctor Foster, for the sake of space... are you afraid of snakes?"


	3. Questioning Patterns

Loki flicked his tongue out at the air, golden-green eyes taking in the vastness of space with limited reptilian senses as he made sure to keep his hold loose around Jane's neck. He tried not to think about how warm she was, or how she gradually seemed to be getting cooler. If he thought about that, he might begin to wonder if the Surfer's powers were going to be able to keep a human safe for a journey across the galaxy.

"Why are you involved in all of this, Doctor Foster?"

Jane's head turned, and Loki imagined that she'd had to tear her eyes away from the overwhelming vastness of the space around them. "Oh! Uh, I sort of... hit Loki with my car. Twice. And my best friend hit him with a taser." Her hand moved forward. "A taser is a sort of... you jab someone with electrical... current... are you laughing?"

Loki swung his head around to look at the Surfer, whose disturbingly empty eyes had crinkled at the corners. "Yes, I am."

Jane shifted Thor in her arms, who whined. "...I guess it is kind of funny."

"It is, and I am certain that Loki also finds it so. Be careful." He moved his arm more securely around Jane's waist as they banked right. "You must find joy in things, especially when it seems that everything is the absolute worst it could possibly be."

"Well, I am riding on a surfboard through space with a puppy and a snake." Jane smiled, then shook her head. "I know things are awful right now, but I can't stop seeing all of this as beautiful. I mean, I don't think any human being ever got to see this side of the universe."

"There is so much more you have not yet seen, Doctor."

"Jane, please." She smiled again. "And what do I call you?"

"Anything you like but 'herald.' Most call me Surfer."

"Okay. Surfer."

Loki found his body constricting slightly and forced his muscles to ease. Jealousy was neither warranted nor appropriate, and yet, there it was. He flicked his tongue again to taste the air within whatever small protective atmosphere the Surfer had constructed around them.

"So, you really get to travel through the universe? You get to see all this?"

"I do, and as tiresome as it grows to serve Galactus, witnessing this beauty makes my existence bearable."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Yes, Jane, it does."

Jane was quiet, and Loki felt his insides rolling over themselves with a hot nausea. He had no right to feel any response to what had passed between them, and it had been so long since his emotions had been wholly his own, he found himself struggling to hold onto his shifted form. It made absolutely no sense for him to be having a reaction like this, and he wondered if it was simply overwhelming to be able to feel again.

As if he could hear his brother's thoughts, author turned his head and blinked large, liquid blue eyes at him as he licked his own nose. Loki opened his mouth wide to bare his fangs, and Thor grunted. Jane scratched gently between Thor's ears, and he quieted, snuggling against her almost automatically. Loki watched Thor's flopping ears, the urge to strike and bite down growing stronger.

"We approach the edge of the star system," the Surfer said. "Is this close enough for you to open a hole in the Nothingness and bring us to Earth?"

Loki swiveled his head. This patch of space looked like any other, but he could feel a familiar hum coursing through his blood. Yggdrasil welcomed its children home. Loki slithered down Jane's arm to wind around her wrist, and he noted with some small pleasure that she watched him with curiosity rather than flinching at the feeling of a moving reptile. He extended his neck farther and farther out, then released his hold on Jane and dropped, shifting back into his usual form as he hit the surfboard.

"You see how crowded this would have been, brother," he said casually as Thor growled. "I am on the edge myself." _We all are, in more ways than one._ He gave the Surfer a slight nod as they hovered. "We are close enough now, yes, and I thank you for not subjecting us to your usual method of travel."

"The speeds at which I move through the cosmos would have been dangerous at best," he said. "I am ready when you are."

Loki drew a deep breath, refusing to look behind him as Jane leaned forward, the hands clasped around Thor brushing against his back. "To Earth, then." One corner of his mouth turned up. "The beginning of the end."

"Whose end?"

Loki shook his head, grin widening. "I have no idea, Surfer. Let's find out, shall we?" He spread his hands, power curling around and through his splayed fingers. His magic felt... clean again. He felt whole, as though the piece of himself that Thanos had taken out or shoved away was being coaxed back by the branches of the World Tree.

Jane moved closer to him. "...Loki, what's wrong?"

He shook himself and looked over his shoulder at her. "I can't decide whether I want to take us to Earth as planned, or if I need to see Asgard again first."

Thor barked, and Jane patted his nose. "It's up to you."

Loki gave her a sudden smile. "That'd be the first time in quite a while."


	4. Simple Conjecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been eons since I've updated this. Let's see what our favorite little mischief maker is up to. Thank you to those of you who still sent me comments and messages, and who are still willing to read this work even though I stepped away from it for so long. I will do everything in my power to finish this story for you.

Much as Loki ached to see Asgard again, he knew how imperative it was for Thor to regain Mjolnir, and part of him hoped feebly that he would be able to convince Jane to remain on Midgard. It was an unlikely event at best, but the wrenching of his gut and the fluttering in his chest would not allow him to do anything but hope. That, in itself, was strange, and more than a bit frightening.

 

As the Surfer brought them into orbit, Loki watched the wonder and awe flashing across Jane's face with similar emotions of his own. She was truly beautiful, in a way that Asgardians could never be, because her mortal life left so much in the universe that could still inspire this innocent hunger for knowledge and pure joy in the mysteries and beauty around her. The sight of her own planet below her feet, while a blanket of stars enveloped them, had brightened her dark eyes, and her lips were parted in a silent exhalation.

 

Loki felt his knees beginning to buckle and locked them, face a stony mask as he cast his gaze over Midgard. One planet among many, he tried to remind himself, and yet his resolve crumbled as his eyes flicked to Jane again. He would end this war for her. A dangerous concept, for what would happen if she died? If he allowed himself to feel these emotions, which the Titan had made him forget for so long, would he be able to stop? Did he want to? What would it do to him, the proud Silvertongue prince without a world, the bastard son of Frost Giants raised among the fair Aesir?

 

And this was his greatest concern. What had he to offer a human partner in the first place? He was guilty of treason of the highest order, pursued by enraged entities with power to rival the Allfather, and… she would grow old and die long before age touched him. This stopped him cold, and his expression hardened again.

 

In her arms, Thor squirmed and looked up at Jane with a whine, and she shushed him as though forgetting that the puppy was actually the crown prince of Asgard. Loki’s lip curled in a sneer. Damn his brother, who alone seemed to understand Loki's thoughts when he tried to hide them from himself. The oaf missed much, but not Loki’s emotion.

 

“When you land, land there,” he said curtly, nodding toward the planet. “The power you sense is Mjolnir. We shall retrieve it first.” One eyebrow rose. “And perhaps I will restore thumbs and the power of speech to my brother. Perhaps.” The dog barked angrily as they descended, and Jane snickered.

 

“He's kidding.” She looked up at Loki’s impassive face, and her smile faltered. “...right?”

 

Loki said nothing for a long time, then shrugged as though he hadn't really thought about it. Thor growled, and the corner of Loki’s mouth twitched. That he could still derive pleasure from taunting Thor was… comforting, and familiar.

 

It made it easier to ignore the slight intake of breath when Jane tried to hold back a laugh, and the heat pressing against his side in the space between their bodies.

 

Space moved quickly around them, and it was only with the aid of the Power Cosmic that the Surfer was able to protect Jane from the rapidity of their descent. Loki kept his back to her, ostensibly watching the ground for signs of Mjolnir. He nearly jumped off of the board when he felt Jane's hand against his back, steadying herself.

 

_ In, count of seven…  _

 

Her fingers tightened in his cape, tugging slightly as she struggled to remain on her feet.  _ Do not touch her, Loki. _ His fingers curled into fists at his sides. “That small crater,” he said over his shoulder to her, “is where Mjolnir landed.” Not speaking to her was too difficult, especially when she'd had such conversation with the Surfer not long before, and that jealousy still burned in him.  _ Stop this, Loki. _

 

The Surfer lowered them to hover just inches off the ground, and before he could overthink it, Loki stepped to the ground and held his hand out to Jane. She took it, of course, and allowed him to help her down. The heat from her fingers sang along his skin. How easy it would be to tug her into his arms, until she bumped against his chest. How natural to wind his arms around her and press his mouth to the top of her head, breathe in her scent, keep her close and remember what it was to be close to another person. How he wanted…

 

_ No. _ He didn't hold onto her fingers after she set Thor down and hopped carefully from the board… but she held onto him. It was  _ her _ fingers tightening around his, the movement of  _ her _ feet bringing their bodies close enough to feel each other's heat. And he knew, in that moment, that he would lose himself if he wasn't careful.

 

But he wasn't sure that he cared.

 

“...Loki?” Jane raised her eyebrows, then nodded toward the growling puppy in front of them. Loki blinked slowly, coming back to himself.

 

“Must I?”

 

“I’m scolding the god of mischief,” Jane muttered, laughing in spite of herself. Loki could have kissed her. “Yes, you must.”

 

“Very well.” Loki twisted his hand sharply, and Thor sat before them with his legs bent in front of him and his arms resting on his knees.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Loki?”

 

“A bit, yes. Go fetch your hammer.”

 

Jane snorted, then cleared her throat and struggled in vain to keep her lips from twitching. “So, Thor gets his hammer, and then we go to Asgard?”

 

The anxiety came rushing back, but Loki did everything in his power to keep his expression calm. “Then we return to Asgard, and we see what is to be done.” He frowned. “I suppose I will face charges of treason.”

 

Jane’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. “No. No way. You said yourself it was Thanos.”

 

“Not everything that I’ve done was Thanos. The reasons for my banishment were still my own.”

 

“So you made a mistake and you were banished. You’ve more than paid for it.” Her indignation on his behalf brightened her eyes, and Loki felt his heart thumping against his ribs. “What happened on Earth wasn’t your fault, if you were trying to get Thor and the others to stop you. Thanos was watching.”

 

“It does not erase his actions,” Thor said, and Loki was surprised to hear regret in his voice. “My brother was not at fault, but there will likely be a trial before his name is cleared.”

 

“He’s trying to save the universe, and you’re going to put him through all that?” Jane shook her head. “That’s insane.”

 

“Jane, I am as well as I can be,” he said quietly, tightening his grip on her hand. “And I must take responsibility for those things done of my own volition. As for the rest, my own testimony may be enough.”

 

“And mine will be if yours is not,” Thor replied instantly. Loki stared at him.

 

“You will defend me. Just like that.”

 

“Just like that.” Thor gripped his shoulder tightly. “You are still my brother, Loki, and you are placing yourself in danger to save Asgard and Midgard both. Those are not the actions of a traitor.”

 

Loki swallowed, then gave Jane a small smile. “There you have it. Endorsement from the crown prince.”

 

Behind them, the Surfer cleared his throat. “The longer we remain on Earth, the longer our presence becomes a beacon to our enemies. Upon Asgard, we are but a few among many.”

 

“We do stand out a bit here,” Loki agreed, sliding his arm around Jane. “But this time, I think I’ll travel my own way.”


	5. Specific Hypothesis

Heimdall seemed not to react as Loki, Jane, Thor, and the Surfer materialized on the Bifrost. Loki swallowed and did all he could to mask his labored breathing; bringing three other beings, including one whose realm was beyond Yggdrasil, was a massive drain on his own energy reserves, but he’d be damned if he left Jane to the Surfer’s company again.

 

But the breath was knocked out of him even still as he looked up and met his mother’s eyes. Frigga stood before them, with Odin behind her, and Loki couldn’t remember ever seeing her so regal. The Surfer bowed behind him, but Loki was rooted to the spot. His fingers twitched at his sides as he released Jane, and he glanced at the Allfather before turning back to Frigga.

 

In the split second when he’d looked away, Frigga had changed. The queen had stepped back, and now it was only his mother moving forward across the rainbow bridge. So, too, was Loki the prince gone, and it was a son who felt his feet moving swiftly to bring him to her. Frigga’s arms 

locked around Loki’s shoulders, and he gripped her waist with all the strength of a frightened boy who’s just discovered the monsters lurking in the night.

 

“My Loki,” she murmured softly, and the sound of her voice brought the tears spilling down his cheeks. “Oh, my son. You’re home. You’re home now.”

 

Loki buried his face against her shoulder and wept, uncaring that he was being witnessed. The silent shaking of his shoulders went on until Frigga spoke again.

 

“We’ve missed you, Loki.”

 

_ We. _ Loki looked up and saw Odin’s eye locked on him. He eased out of his mother’s arms and stood to face him, cheeks still shining with tears, but his back was as straight as a spear, and his chin was raised. There was no question with Frigga, but was Odin his father? After all of this, could he look at the man and see kin, or king?

 

Odin seemed to gather himself, and as he did, Loki noticed for the first time that he seemed old. “Welcome home. Asgard has missed its prince.” The king of Asgard couldn’t show much emotion, of course, and Loki did his best to mask the pang that went through him at the formality of Odin’s speech, but then he continued. “And I have missed my son.”

 

“Am I still, Father?” The words were out of his mouth before he could consider them.

 

“Am I still deserving of that title?” Odin’s expression was clearly pained. “I have been father to the realm without being father to my son.”

 

“To Laufey’s son, you mean.”

 

“To  _ my _ son,” he said with a fierceness that made Loki flinch. “Laufey was never your father. Will you say that Frigga is not your mother?”

 

“No.” The bitterness was almost painful on his tongue. “But I have less to forgive her for.”

 

Frigga’s hand rested on Loki’s shoulder, and he stilled. “Not here, and not now. We are at war, and must prepare for such.”

 

Loki swallowed and nodded. “Thanos is coming. What of Mephisto and Hela?”

 

“Gone, fighting their own private war, no doubt.” Frigga kept hold of Loki’s shoulder and turned to the Surfer. “Herald.”

 

The Surfer bowed again. “You see much, Queen of Asgard.”

 

“Not enough. Does Galactus come for our realms?”

 

“Not yet, and I wish to prevent it.”

 

“Thanos will be drawing his attention. Defeating Thanos may keep Galactus from coming here.”

 

“If you show such resistance and stop the imbalance of galactic power that Thanos seeks, then, yes, I may be able to keep Galactus’s attention elsewhere.” The Surfer turned his head and blinked. “But the Tesseract is too great a prize to be ignored, now that it has been awakened again.”

 

“Then we destroy it,” Thor said, grip on Mjolnir tightening.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Loki said, raising one eyebrow. “But can a force like that be destroyed?”

 

“It can; however, I do not know the scope of the collateral damage.”

 

“You can’t just destroy energy,” Jane spoke up. “Matter can’t be created or destroyed, only transformed, and if the Tesseract is pure energy, trying to destroy it could cause a massive shock wave.”

 

The Surfer nodded. “Jane Foster is correct.”

 

“It’s about bloody time you arrived,” came Fandral’s voice, and Loki spun around to see him coming toward them. As he neared, he saw that he had a firm grip on Darcy’s sleeve to prevent her from running to them too quickly. “Ah, Loki, you’ve brought... another friend. You keep doing that.”

 

“You assume that I brought him? Why not Thor?”

 

“Because Thor would bring back someone who looks friendly. I mean no offense, of course, honored guest!” Fandral gives a deep, elaborate bow. “Simply that Loki’s guests tend to be ready for war.”

 

Jane blinked. “Darcy and I are Loki’s guests.”

 

“You make my point for me most beautifully, Dr. Foster,” Fandral replied with a grin. Darcy nodded.

 

“Damn right I’m ready for war.”

 

“Darcy, one season of roller derby doesn’t make you ready for war.”

 

“Dude, Jane, did you even  _ see _ the team I made? I’m ready for the damn apocalypse.”

 

“I hope that your facetiousness is prophetic,” Loki mutters, looking at Odin again. “I have a plan.”

 

***

 

“You want to do  _ what? _ ” Volstagg stared at Loki, completely ignoring his midday meal.

 

“I thought you of all people would approve,” Loki said smoothly, but Fandral waved his hands to cut him off.

 

“You do realize, Loki, that the only way to complete the plans you’re suggesting would be to bring our enemies  _ closer to Asgard. _ ” He shook his head. “Why does no one ever select plans that involve us remaining somewhere  _ safe? _ ”

 

“Because they’re no fun.” Loki grinned, but it was a shadow of his usual humor.

 

“There’s actually another option,” Jane said, clearing her throat and looking to Frigga.

 

She smiled and nodded. “Go on.”

 

Darcy nudged Jane with her elbow. “Yeah, go on, genius. Save the day. These are  _ amazing. _ ” She bit into another pastry, and Volstagg smiled warmly at her.

 

“It takes a fine woman to appreciate Asgardian delicacies.”

 

“It takes someone alive with taste buds,” Fandral muttered. “And don’t you have a valkyrie to woo, my friend?”

 

“It’s kinda hot when you get jealous, ‘stache.”

 

“Jealousy is the furthest emotion from my mind, my dear Darcy.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Loki flicked his fingers, and small snowballs materialized and smacked both of them across the face. “Could we perhaps continue attempting to save Asgard and Earth?” He nodded at Jane, who gave him a small smile.

 

“Well, it’s still your plan, but there’s a way to keep Asgard and Earth out of the line of fire, for the most part.” She spoke quickly, eyes bright as she sketched designs on the massive round table with a fingertip until Loki conjured a notebook and pencil for her. Once she had these, she began scribbling equations that he could barely follow.

 

Odin gave a rare smile. “That is a wise plan, Dr. Foster. My concern lies in Asgard’s armies being too far to give aid.”

 

“My concern lies with Loki being placed in this position,” Frigga said, reaching to grip Odin’s hand. “Has he not suffered enough?”

 

“I’m volunteering for this, mother. I won’t fail you.” He took a deep breath. “Consider it proof of my loyalty to Asgard in whatever trial for treason I’m facing.”

 

Odin stared at him. “There is no trial, Loki.”

 

He blinked. “What?”

 

“Don’t question good fortune, Silvertongue,” Fandral muttered.

 

Frigga kept her eyes on him. “Consider this, Loki. Don’t be so eager to leap at death. Not when you’ve only just come home.”

 

“That’s the best way to find Thanos,” he replied with a slight shrug. “And I assure you, mother, I’m much more nimble than the titan.”


End file.
